The Beginning of the End
by FelineFriendly
Summary: Takes place seventeen years before TP. When a violent war eruptes in Hyrule, a widowed mother must escort her child to the border, even if it means her life. Rated T for mentions of blood and violence. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR OCARINA OF TIME.


Nighttime used to be her favorite time

Long time, no see! I've been thinking about the topic of Link's past for a while now. It's been mentioned in Ocarina of Time, and I've heard the Great Deku Sprout's words about thirteen times. So, yeah… I know the basics, so I decided to make a story out of it (in Twilight Princess form, no less…). The song used is "Into the West" from the Lord of the Rings.

I do not own Link, Hyrule (that would be especially cool, though), Mayor Bo, Ordon Village, anything else _Zelda _related or "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King." Those belong to Nintendo and…uh…Aragorn? Wait, that can't be it… checks box …New Line Entertainment. However, Kamina Jiminski, Kasprera Jiminski, JUST THE NAME Kalinkon Jiminski, Nickola the horse, and Jacklot all belong to me. …Am I missing anything?

Enjoy!

Nighttime used to be her favorite time. She used to love coming outside her family home near the Castle to gaze at the stars, letting the moonlight caress her vibrant cheeks. She especially liked winter nights, when the cold air chilled her delighted heart. But now it brought a sense that danger lurked around the corner. In her fear for her son's life, she kept having visions of her husband, standing in front of her, waiting for her to charge and kiss him in moonlight romance.

Everything had changed.

Kamina Jiminski's feet made a light tapping on the hard ground. She was panting heavily, tired and weary, but she needed to get her baby to safety. Kalinkon cooed in his mother's arms, unaware of what was happening around him. Kasprera's words kept echoing in Kamina's mind as she ran.

Kamina rested her head on the balcony of the Jiminski residence. Her bright blue gaze was set on the Castle. Without looking behind her, she could sense her husband's presence.

"_You're heading there tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the tall structure that loomed not far on the horizon, reminding the Castle Town citizens of the war that was doomed to arrive. Off to the side, Kalinkon's sweet laughter tickled Kamina's heart, though she wasn't in the mood to cradle him._

_Kasprera stood in the doorway, in casual clothes with the exception of the helmet tucked under his arm. He watched his wife stare up into the moon with a sigh. He joined her, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders as they watched the midnight traffic of people coming and going below._

"_Everybody's afraid of what's to come," she said gently. "You're probably the one true warrior in all the kingdom right now."_

_Kasprera turned to Kamina and placed a finger under her chin lovingly, signaling for her to look up. He smiled warmly, letting the moonlight spill on the scene._

"_Kamina, no matter what happens, no matter where I end up going and what fate I suffer, I want you to keep my spirit with you." Kamina smiled, her worries slightly relieved from her soul. As Kasprera walked away he paused in the doorway. "And another thing, hon."_

_Kamina looked up, a worried glint in her eye once more._

"_If I pass away from this world, I want you and Kalinkon to flee from the land. You must head to Ordona, should anything happen to me. It's just off the border, so you'll be safer there than in Hyrule."_

_Kamina merely nodded, deep in thought. Once Kasprera was out of sight and in bed, she dropped to her knees, praying that such a fate would never occur._

Looking back, Kamina realized she was wrong. She tried not to get too distracted—she was in the Faron-Hyrule Field now, getting closer and closer to the border. The sounds of battle echoed in her ears. The sight of blood—Kasprera's blood—rested under her eyelids when she blinked. She was miles upon miles away from the battles, but it still felt like she was there.

She could see the forest now. That was a good sign, but her wounds were burning on her skin. If only Apples wasn't killed along with Kasprera, she could rest her weary legs.

Kalinkon cried out in her arms. She looked over her shoulder—Nickola, the brown and white horse that belonged to the neighbors, was storming forward. Kamina's lips tightened into a small smile, which faded quickly. Nickola stopped and lifted her hooves, a lightning bolt blasting across the darkened horizon. Kamina was frozen with fear, holding Kalinkon in her arms. Rain dripped across her face, her long brown bangs wet and soggy. Nickola showed no mercy, flinging her hooves forward.

Kamina fell backwards, a huge gash on her forehead and chest. At least she didn't drop her baby…

It dawned on her… Her neighbors were dead. Jacklot, the friendly young man that had always helped her feed Apples, must've died before Nickola's very eyes. The poor girl was scared to death.

Tears dropped down Kamina's cheeks, mixing with blood and rain. She stepped up, dodging Nickola's flailing hooves, and laid her hand on her chest. She stopped attacking. Gently rubbing her soft, milky-white mane, she sang.

"_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

"_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

"_Why do you weep?_

_What are those tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

"_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping…_

"_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

"_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

"_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

"_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

"_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

"_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping…_

"_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

"_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

"_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

"_Into the west…"_

Nickola couldn't understand the words, but the soothing melody of the song and Kamina's soft, lulling voice calmed her. She ducked her head, signaling for her to hop on. She managed to climb on using one hand while holding Kalinkon with the other. Once she was safely secure, Nickola started toward the Faron Woods.

At last, after a long trek through the forest, they came across a bridge. It was wooden and hung on ropes, nothing like the stony Bridge of Eldin that Kamina'd walked across while helping Kasprera make deliveries to Kakariko Village once a month. That bridge was big and sturdy, whereas this one wobbled easily. Kamina resisted the urge to yelp, looking down the never-ending gorge below. Every time the bridge tossed and swung, Nickola would give a light neigh and Kalinkon would giggle.

As dawn was breaking, the trio passed a spring and a tree that seemed a perfect fit for a house, and reached a small village. It was tiny indeed, with only about four or five houses. A creek, not deep enough for even Kalinkon to swim in, ran through the settlement and emptied into a little pond. A ranch stood at the south end of town. Nobody seemed to be awake.

As Kamina weakly guided Nickola toward the ranch, the door of the southernmost house opened, and a slightly chubby man with slick brown hair stepped out. He looked slightly surprised, and Kamina was ready for any reaction, or so she thought.

As she managed off Nickola, her body gave into her wounds. With a yelp of pain, she collapsed onto the soft, wet ground. The grass around her was soaked with blood. She held Kalinkon close to her, keeping him warm while avoiding her wound making contact with his small body.

"Miss…" the man said. It slightly surprised Kamina how much he sounded like Kasprera, but her late husband was thinner. _I wonder if I'll be able to see him again…_

"Please…" she moaned, holding Kalinkon out. "Take my baby."

"The boy will have to wait, miss," the man said urgently, kneeling beside her. "You need help."

"No…" Her voice was croaking, weak.

"…But you can be saved!" the man argued.

Kamina winced in pain. "I am…well aware… But at least I'll join my…husband…in the other world…" The blood-soaked corners of her mouth tilted up slightly. "We'll be happy again, without a war…or blood… We'll be able to be at peace once more…" She gave Kalinkon a light kiss on the head, and then handed him to the man, who reluctantly accepted him. "Good-bye…Kalinkon, my little link to life… I'll see you again…someday… Just don't let it be too soon…" Her head dropped to the ground, limp as a drooping flower.

The man, Bo, held Kalinkon in his arms, gently stroking his head. This little fellow would need a new name if he wanted to start a new life. Kamina's words kept repeating in his mind.

Kalinkon, my little link to life…

A small smile crept up his face.

Link…

So, uh… Did you like it or no? I pretty much enjoyed it. It's five pages long (a new FF personal record!) and took two days. So tell me, should I continue or just mark this one "Completed"?

BTW, if I continue, I'll be showing Link's childhood.


End file.
